telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cacho Lydia
thumb|Lydia Cacho Lydia Cacho Ribeiro (Città del Messico, 12 aprile 1963) è una giornalista, scrittrice e attivista messicana, per i diritti delle donne e dei bambini. Biografia Nata da madre di origine portoghese e francese e da padre militare iniziò a lavorare per le pagine culturali del giornale Novedades de Cancún, passando poi in seguito ad interessarsi di problemi sociali (come la prostituzione). Nel 2003 Cacho scrisse degli articoli per il giornale Por Esto su abusi sessuali perpetrati nei confronti di minori nella citta di Cancun. ''Los Demonios del Edén'' Nel libro Los Demonios del Edén (I demoni dell'Eden, uscito nel 2005) Cacho accusa apertamente Jean Succar Kuri (noto proprietario di alberghi) di essere coinvolto in un giro di pornografia infantile e prostituzione, con tanto di dichiarazioni delle vittime e di prove filmate con videocamera nascosta. Il libro cita politici come Emilio Gamboa Patrón e Miguel Ángel Yunes. Dopo che Kamel Nacif Borge, un uomo d'affari di Puebla accusato da Cacho di proteggere Succar Kuri, l'ebbe citata per diffamazione, Cacho fu arrestata illegalmente da un gruppo di poliziotti, malmenata e trasportata nel distante carcere di Puebla, e liberata solo dopo pagamento di una cauzione. Nel febbraio del 2005 furono rivelate alcune intercettazioni telefoniche che provano come Nacif Borge and Mario Plutarco Marín Torres (Governatore di Puebla) si fossero accordati per l'arresto ed i maltrattamenti di Cacho in modo da intimidirla [http://www.jornada.unam.mx/2006/02/14/005n1pol.php Mi gober, tú eres el héroe: Kamel Nacif a Mario Marín] La Jornada, 14 febbraio 2006Exige PRD renuncia a gobernador por caso Lidia Cacho El Universal, 14 febbraio 2006 Il 29 novembre 2007 la Corte Suprema del Messico sentenziò che l'arresto di Cacho era ingiustificato Mexican Court Finds No Violation of Rights in Jailing of Journalist, New York Times, 30 novembre 2007. A seguito di ciò il United Nations Human Rights Council consiglio a Cacho di lasciare il paese ONU aconseja a Cacho dejar México El Universal, 16 febbraio 2008 Revela Lydia Cacho: La ONU le recomendó abandonar el país. Cacho ha vinto il Premio Francisco Ojeda al Valor Periodístico Premio al valor periodístico para Lydia Cacho Dal 2006 Cacho si è impegnata in prima persona nelle indagini e nella soluzione dei casi, ripetuti e numerosi, di omicidi e abusi su donne irrisolti a Ciudad Juárez. Nel 2007 Amnesty International le ha assegnato il "Ginetta Sagan Award for Women and Children's Rights" 2007 Recipient of the Ginetta Sagan Award e nel 2008 ha ricevuto l'UNESCO/Guillermo Cano World Press Freedom Prize 2008 UNESCO/Guillermo Cano World Press Freedom Prize awarded to Mexican reporter Lydia Cacho Ribeiro, UNESCO, 9 aprile 2008. Note Bibliografia *''Los Demonios del Edén'' (2005) Paperback: 224 p. Grijalbo Mondadori, Messico, ISBN 968-5957-58-4 Collegamenti esterni *Lydia Blog di Lydia Cacho *Mexico's Most Wanted Journalist, intervista con Lydia Cacho (MotherJones.com, 2007) *"Defamation Case Raises Issues of Fairness in Mexico", The New York Times, 2006 *Suspected plot to silence Cacho revealed - IFEX *Reporters Without Borders' Cronologia in inglese del caso Cacho *International PEN: report sul caso Cacho, 2005 categoria:Fondatori